


His special day

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [6]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shirou's birthday and he forgot to mention it to Yonekuni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His special day

The breeze of the evening fluttered the curtains in his room as he stared down at his text book in a vain attempt to study. Silence echoed throughout the house, his parents having gone out for dinner and a show, leaving him alone. Not that he wanted to go, but he would rather spend time alone, thinking and attempting to study. At least, trying to. Trying his hardest not to think about the following day. Words blurred together and he lost himself in a day dream. Thinking of what would come tomorrow, what he used to dread since meeting Yonekuni.

Ever since he entered school after seeing Yonekuni, his birthday had always been horrible, despite his friend Oushou trying to cheer him up. He had held onto some shred of hope that the blond would wish him a happy birthday. But this year, when Yonekuni started going out with him, his dread turned into happiness. To be able to spend his birthday with the one he loved and, he blushed at the thought of being treated and taken by Yonekuni. The sound of ringing pulled him from his thoughts and day dream of what was to come tomorrow. Snapping out of his day dream, he grabbed his cellphone and answered, hearing the husky sound of Yonekuni’s voice in his ear and as he talked, his voice took on a light tone. A little happy to hear from his boyfriend.

Talking quietly to Yonekuni, he hoped that the blond would make some mention of tomorrow and when he hung up, he buried the feeling of disappointment and shook his head. He wasn’t going to over think that and instead with his hopes high, he set the book off to the side and turned off the light. Under the cover of darkness, his eyes closed as one hand slid underneath his shirt while the other hand slipped past the edge of his pants. Fingers curled around himself, Yonekuni’s leaving his lips. Movements slow and purposeful, his hand slipped out of his shirt and reached for the bottle of lubrication he kept hidden.

Awakening earlier than usual the next morning, he ducked his head under the flow of water and washed away the evidence he let dry from the night before. Drying his hair, he walked back into his room and got dressed. As he gathered his things, the envelop and a small bag on his desk caught his attention. Setting his bag to the side, he opened the envelop and read what was written on the card. Setting it off to the side and slipping the money into his wallet, he looked into the bag and blushed. He found himself divided on whether to leave the bag at home or take it with him. The thought of going to Yonekuni’s place after school caused him to shove the brown bag into his bag, all the way to the bottom and wondered to himself how his mother found out.

Arriving early in the hopes of seeing Yonekuni there, waiting to give him a kind word or a mention of the day. Disappointment filled him when he found the classroom empty. Pushing away the feeling, Yonekuni was probably still sleeping he reasoned and pulled out a book to distract himself. When the bell rang, students took their seats and he heard the girls speak up when the door opened. Looking over, seeing the sleepy blond make his way to his desk. He couldn’t help the pounding of his heart and he swallowed, greeting Yonekuni with a small smile. Watching as blue eyes looked at him before darting away, a mumbled greeting in return.

Bringing his hand to his chest, did he not remember? Then it finally occurred to him that he never really told Yonekuni. He did mention it in their second year, when one of Yonekuni’s many girlfriends asked about his birthday in a passing conversation. and though neither paid attention to him when he answered, he had always hoped that Yonekuni remembered.

Crushed, he looked away. This was starting to turn into a terrible day. And it only got worse from there as the class period came to an end, giving the students a break. He tried to talk to Yonekuni and each and every time, the blond wouldn’t look at him or even really speak to him. At the next break, the start of lunch, Yonekuni hadn’t spoken a full sentence to him It was as if the past couple of months never happened and that he was back to his “I won’t talk to you unless I absolutely need to.”

His hands clenched at his sides, he got up and left, never bothering to say a word to the silent blond. Once the door was closed behind him, he breathed deeply and tried to contain the hurt he felt. The sound of his name being called, the familiar voice of his childhood friend walking up to him. ”Oushou,” he turned and hoped that the pain he felt wouldn’t be noticeable. A brief touch to his arm then an invitation to lunch. He was about to decline, glancing at the classroom before nodding. He didn’t know that his reply sent Oushou’s heart a flutter. He could see the sadness in Shirou’s dark eyes and cursed silently.

He had been in deep thought all day, since the moment he woke up from the erotic dream he had about his boyfriend. Of having the male begging below him, clawing at his shoulders as he came and of him wanting more. Of how he came in his sleep, embarrassed to have a wet dream like a young kid all over again. And when he saw the who haunted him, he couldn’t look Shirou in the eyes and instead, the dream replayed again in his mind. Cries echoing in his head, he couldn’t even remember what was going in class as he tried to forget the dream. Feeling hunger gnaw at him, reminding him that it was lunch. A brief glance to the right, expecting to see Shirou sitting there, waiting for him to give him the lunch he made. Strange, he usually would notice if Shirou left but just chalked it up to being distracted by the dream. Leaving then coming back, he took his eat and ate quietly what he bought.

Sighing to himself, Oushou watched his friend eat quietly. ”Shirou,” he started, a little hesitantly at first before forging ahead. ”You’re usually not this sad on your birthday.” He looked away, watching a few first years walking by, never noticing the couple pausing in their conversation as they ate and watched them. ”It must have something to do with Madarame,” he turned and saw Shirou’s hand clench and look down. ”Why don’t you and I go out for dinner tonight? I’ll treat you just for your birthday. And, maybe a movie?” He could feel himself flush a little, his heart racing at the idea of taking Shirou out on a day for his birthday. He had been waiting for the right moment to ask him out and even though the heavyweight got to him first, he wasn’t going to give Shirou up. Especially if this was the way the blond treated Shirou on his birthday. ”You don’t have to answer right now, Shirou. I’ll come to get you after school.” A brush of his hand against Shirou’s arm before he got up and offered his hand to help his friend onto his feet. Walking away, they didn’t see the shocked expressions on the two who over heard them.

Entering the classroom, right before the bell rung, Shirou slipped quietly into his seat. Not a glance or a word. Nothing. Chancing a look, seeing Yonekuni’s eyes on his book before he thought about Oushou’s offer and though he was in love with Yonekuni, it felt nice to be invited out for dinner. He knew his friend was in love with him and he didn’t want to lead him on. Didn’t want his friend to experience the heart break of an unrequited love, didn’t want him to go through that pain. When the bell rung, signaling the end of class and gave the class one last break before school ended, Shirou got up and left. Heading down the hall and to one of the classroom’s, he bypassed Kunimasa and Norio.

Opening the door to Yonekuni’s classroom, Kunimasa looked over at his brother, seeing and watching him doze quietly. Walking behind him, slapping the blond in the back of the head and waking up. A smirk teased the corner of his lips as his brother cursed and glared up at him. ”What are you doing here? Don’t you have work tonight?” Yonekuni asked, sliding a glance at Norio before back to his brother.

“I should be asking you, Yonekuni,” the heavyweight rumbled out as he stared down at his older brother. ”I don’t know why you didn’t go after him.” He saw the confused look on his brother’s face and was about to explain when his boyfriend interrupted. ”We should get him something, Kunimasa.” The lightweight offered to his boyfriend and saw him nod. ”Yonekuni-sempai, what did you get Fujiwara-sempai for his birthday?” Norio asked, curious to know if the blond had gotten his boyfriend something good for today.

When blue eyes started up at him, confused, Norio leaned closer. ”You didn’t know it was Fujiwara-sempai’s birthday?” he asked, then looked at Kunimasa. ”Then again, we didn’t know today was his birthday either until we overheard his friend talking to him.” Yonekuni’s eyes narrowed at that. ”Friend? Which friend?” He demanded, looking from Norio to Kunimasa and back. ”No wonder he looked like someone kicked him while he was down,” Kunimasa mused, looking over his shoulder to the door then back to Yonekuni.

“Ah! It was the guy that challenged you a long time ago, Yonekuni-sempai. He asked Fujiwara-sempai out for his birthday, to dinner and something else afterwards.” He struggled to remember when thee bell chimed, telling students to return to their respective classes. He watched as Kunimasa escorted Noririn to his class and turned to the empty seat next to him. Why didn’t he say something about this being his birthday? ’Unless,’ he thought to himself, ‘he thought I would know.’ Cursing to himself as he got up and left, pushing his way through the students trying to enter the classroom. In his search for Shirou, he didn’t notice Shirou entering the classroom.

Taking his seat, a look out of the corner of his eye to see the empty seat next to him. As the teacher walked in and began the lecture, the sound of the door slamming open caught everyone’s attention as Yonekuni walked in. Eyes on Shirou and ignoring the words the teach spoke, barely paying any attention to what was being taught, his gaze went from his desk to Shirou. When the bell chimed, signaling the end of the day, students packed up and left. Pushing his chair back as he got up, he waited for Shirou to say something, anything. To talk to him. But when he looked closely, seeing the almost blank expression he wore. But past that, he could see the sadness and despair in dark eyes. A quick look around as his hand shot out, grabbing Shirou by his wrist when he was about to leave.

“Um,” he licked his lips as he struggled to say what he wanted to say. ”Happy Birthday,” he gave the male a small smile and could see the happiness slowly replacing the despair in Shirou’s dark eyes. Pulling the heavyweight close, he took Shirou’s lips in a passionate kiss. Swallowing the gasp of surprise Shirou gave, a rumbled sound left his chest as he pulled away and saw the male lick his lips as if he was trying to catch more of Yonekuni’s taste. The flush growing on his cheeks, he heard the sound of his name being spoken and found himself staring at Shirou. Pheromones dripping, the erotic and sexy look his boyfriend seemed to glow with. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, he pushed Shirou down, forcing him to sit on his desk.

“Sorry for not noticing earlier,” Yonekuni whispered, dropping his head on Shirou’s shoulder. Turning his face into the bare neck, inhaling and nearly shuddering from the tantalizing smell the wolf gave off. ”I had a dream last night,” he offered, burying his face deeper into Shirou’s neck. ”I could hear your cries in my ears,” a kiss to the spot that released the delicious smell. ”I could feel your body clenching down on me as I push inside, filling you with my cum.” Biting and sucking on Shirou’s neck, he enjoyed the faint hitch in the wolf’s voice when he moaned his name. The feel of a hand sliding against the back of his head and through his hair. ”I couldn’t look you in the eye after the dream without remembering everything.” He mumbled, nosing Shirou’s ear.

His hand slid up Shirou’s leg and crept inward, finding and rubbing the hardness he found. The trembling of Shirou’s legs, feeling them spread as if making room for him to slide in and rub against the male as much as he wanted. ”As much as I want to continue, and I will, I don’t want to do it here.” Whispering against lips. “I don’t want anyone to walk in and see you the way I see you,” a lick to Shirou’s chin, nuzzling before pulling away. ”I know this is late,” he looked away before looking into his lover’s dark eyes. ”Would you like to come over for dinner?” He scratched the back of his neck nervously. He would have invited the wolf to dinner at an expensive and high class restaurant. To try and up one on Oushou, but he didn’t have a reservation at a place that he wanted to take the male and since they didn’t take reservations for the same day, he would try his best to cook his boyfriend something he would like.

The smile, small and a little hesitant before blooming across his face and a nod of Shirou’s head. Quietly leaving the room, he stuck close to the wolf, even as they changed their shoes. Giving those who looked at Shirou with interest, chasing them away with glares. Watching as they scurried away with their tails tucked. Once ready, they headed to the small grocery store close to Yonekuni’s place. Stopping and shopping quickly, they headed up to Yonekuni’s place. With Kunimasa working late into the night, they had the place to themselves.

Bringing Shirou to his room, watching the male stripped off his uniform and he turned his eyes away lest he forget about making him dinner and just push him to the bed. When he turned back, seeing Shirou pulling one of his oversized shirts of his then a pair of his shorts. Swallowing, he left the bedroom with a blush on his cheeks and the image of the heavyweight in his clothing. With the temperature set just right in the apartment, Shirou joined him in the kitchen. He said nothing as the wolf helped him with cooking, hearing him talk on as he fought with himself. Pushing away the images of bending Shirou over the counter or having him sit on the counter and have his way with him. A glance at the dining room, the table would do as well. The hand on his back and the sound of his name brought him back as he gave the male a mumbled response. He didn’t want his lover to see him flustered by mere thoughts.

Well into cooking dinner, he looked away from the mess he created, cursing and threw the utensil into the sin. Feeling Shirou press against his back, his arms coming up and wrapping around him. ”Damn it!” His hands clenched on the counter as arms slipped away as Shirou stood by his side and showed him. Finding himself following the instructions and with the help of his lover, they made dinner.

Under the cover of soft light, Yonekuni served Shirou the dinner that they cooked together. Taking a seat from across the male, watching as Shirou took a bite and saw him chew then swallow. The shy smile and the words of “delicious” reached his ears. He felt his heart skip and looked down at his own plate. He could feel the little glances and looks that was sent his way. When he looked up, he could see the heat in his boyfriend’s gaze. Could see the want, the same want and desire he was feeling.

Controlling himself long enough to start cleaning, it didn’t help when the presence of the heavyweight showed up on his side. Yonekuni found his hand slipping out of the water and down thee back of the shorts Shirou wore. Sounds, muffled by teeth biting lips, his fingers circled and rubbed against the male’s ass before pushing against the small, hidden hole. A gasp of his name, feeling hips pushing back against his hand and watched as Shirou looked up at him, his glasses slipping down his nose as his mouth moved. Could see the mouthed words as he abandoned the thought of cleaning, pushing his fingers deeper.

The tightening feeling, his free hand slipping down and inside the front of the male’s shorts to grasp Shirou’s cock. His warm hand moved slowly, knowing the wolf wanted more than just the fleeting touches he was giving. Pulling his hands away, the protest Shirou gave was ignored as Yonekuni grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room and towards the bed.

Slow kisses, trailing his lips down Shirou’s throat as his hand found its way inside the shorts, curling and wrapping around the excited flesh. Feeling the throbbing and the start of fluid starting to leak out. Hands clenched at his shoulders, chuckling when he pulled back his hands to pushed down the shorts Shirou wore and let them pool at their feet. When he felt hands release his shoulder and push him away, watching as Shirou moved towards his school bag and bent over. Eyes narrowing in on the sight the wolf presented him. Watching as Shirou blushed and handed him a brown, paper bag. A quick look inside, a smile spread as he pushed Shirou onto the bed and followed the male, kneeling above him before dropping his head. The bag set off to the side as his hands slid under the shirt he wore and lifted it off, tossing it to the floor.

Feeling warm hands slide up his chest and pulling him down as he rested his weight on his elbows. Nipping his way down, pausing to suck and bite down on pale skin, the sound of Shirou’s voice in his ears.

“Touch me,” a beg as he grabbed Yonekuni’s hand and brought it up towards his mouth. Tongue darting out, licking and suck on Yonekuni’s fingers. The deep moan, the feel of the blond’s movements against him. Feeling Yonekuni rubbing his clothing covered cock against his leg. Pulling the hand away from his mouth, giving Yonekuni’s fingers a few last licks before forcing it to his chest, biting his lip when the blond’s fingers pinched and teased his nipples to hard nubs.

The sound of paper crinkling, reminding Yonekuni of the bag he set off to the side. Sitting back, he grabbed the bag and dumping the contents out. ”Where did you get these?” he asked, opening one of the small boxes. ”I didn’t know you had a kinky side to you,” he saw the blush bloom on Shirou’s cheeks and wondered how he got the nerve to enter the store to buy everything. He looked down to the toy in his hand then to the several bottles of expensive and designer lubrication that had been in the bag. ”You brought these to school? You were expecting something,” a smirk grew on his face as his lover blushed even more. He reached out and pulled Shirou’s glasses off, setting them on the nightstand and turned back to his excited partner. ”It doesn’t matter, I’ll enjoy using this on you.” His eyes narrowed when he saw Shirou’s cock twitch.

‘He’s excited about the toy,’ he thought to himself before pushing away a twinge of jealousy. He had nothing to be jealous of, especially a piece of plastic. Flipping the little switch and suddenly felt the toy jump in his hand as it started to vibrate strongly. Using the little controller at the end of the cord, turning down the strength of the vibrations until it was just a soft buzz. Pushing and struggling, he removed Shirou’s shirt, tossing it to the floor and set the lightly buzzing toy against Shirou’s neck and slowly down. Trailing it down, pressing the toy gently to the softened nipple, watching as it quickly harden from the teasing. Rubbing it softly in circles, switching over to Shirou’s other nipple and watched that one harden as well while his free hand played and toyed with the first.

A whine, feeling Shirou shift under him. Could feel the wolf move his legs, allowing him to kneel between his parted legs. Trailing the toy down, he latched on and bit down on the hardened nub, a low cry of pain and the hint of blood hit his senses. Releasing and licking at the nipple, looking up to see dark eyes watching him intently. Watching him trail the toy down past his navel to the crown of Shirou’s hard member. A light touch, briefly circling it around to soak it in the wolf’s pre-cum. ”You seem to like this,” he taunted, trailing the town down the underside of Shirou’s cock, loving the way the wolf’s legs would tremble. Seeing wet lips parting, silently telling him more. The little jealousy pushed back earlier rose up. Flaring at the thought of Shirou wanting the toy more than him.

Tossing the still vibrating toy to the floor, he grabbed one of the bottle’s of lube that where with the toy and quickly got it open. ”You like that toy much more than me?” He asked, nearly growling out the question. His lube covered fingers slipped past Shirou’s flesh and taunt balls, finding the hidden hole. Pushing one finger in, Shirou’s tight body clamping down on his digit as words being spoken, his eyes widened at what he heard.

“N-not the toy, Yonekuni,” head tossed back as hands clenched the blankets of the bed. ”But y-you. Because you’re doing this to me,” he panted out as a second finger joined the first, brushing against Shirou’s spot relentlessly.

His fingers paused and slipped away from Shirou’s body. Hanging his head, he looked at his lover through his bangs and heard Shirou speak. ”Just because I’m reacting to the toy, its meaningless if the one I love isn’t into it as well.” He reached out, cupping Shirou’s face and leaned in. A soft kiss turning passion and hard fast, sounds muffled by his lips. Nipping on parted lips, Yonekuni handed the lube to Shirou then pulled back and let his hands wander. Hands paused and teeth clenched when a warm hand pulled his shorts down, curling around his cock.

Covering him with the cool gel, Shirou couldn’t help but look up. Seeing the expression Yonekuni wore, the desire in blue eyes and the trembling from his touch. Pulling his hand away and pulled Yonekuni down. A whisper against lips, feeling the blond nudge his legs further apart as he wrapped his arms around Yonekuni’s neck and gave a low cry when he felt the blond push in. And when he felt Yonekuni come to a stop, resting against him and nosing hair away from Yonekuni’s ear, he whispered. Telling Yonekuni what he wanted, what he craved from him.

Sliding his arms down and away, grasping onto Yonekuni’s back as if he was trying to keep a hold onto his lover. The grip Yonekuni had on his hip while the blond’s other hand held his wrist down, preventing him from slipping it down and getting himself off. A chuckle against his lips and he found himself falling into oblivion.

Later that night, body sore and sticky, Shirou sat up and looked to the sleeping blond. Yonekuni had pinned him down, then watched him from below as he rode him. Gently brushing aside blond bangs and watched his lover sleep. Finally, after so many years of wishing and hoping, his wish finally came true. Getting to spend his birthday with Yonekuni and, he hoped, many more to come. Hearing the blankets rustling, seeing sleepy blue eyes watching before he laid back down. He didn’t want to sleep and when he found proof of Yonekuni’s excitement, he found out Yonekuni didn’t want to either. Pushing the heavyweight onto his back, he trailed his lips down Yonekuni’s chest and heard the sound of approval, the two ignored the sound of shock and surprise from the dining room. Knowing that the following morning that they’d get reamed by Kunimasa.

Over the sound of his heart pounding Shirou heard what Yonekuni said for him, just for his ears only. Smiling around his full mouth, Shirou returned the feelings with both words and his body.

The following day, Seeing Norio and Kunimasa at lunch, he nearly dropped what he was eating when Norio turned to him and asked: “So, what big present did Yonekuni-sempai give you for your birthday, Fujiwara-sempai?” He looked away, couldn’t look at the lightweight and couldn’t answer his question.

“Don’t bother asking that, Norio.” Kunimasa warned his boyfriend. ”You don’t want to know.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the hesitant nod from the lightweight. Then, as if a lightbulb went off above his head and he turned to Shirou again. ”Ah! Then Yonekuni-sempai’s birthday must be coming up as well. You must have an idea of what you’re going to get him.” His heart hammered as he looked at the first year. There was no way that Tsuburaya-kun would have guessed what he was giving Yonekuni. At least, he hoped so. He flushed a little under their gaze before nodding. He couldn’t meet blue eyes, though he could see the smile thrown to him.

It would be weeks later, Shirou knew the date by heart, that he would be freely to give Yonekuni a gift. A gift he had been waiting ages to give and now, closing the door behind them, he was about to give it. Watching from his position on the floor, seeing the expression when he pulled the blond’s shorts down. Taking his time, offering Yonekuni anything he wanted to do.

He clawed at the bed, trying to hold on as Yonekuni licked at his neck, moaning into his skin at the taste. The grip Yonekuni had on him tightened while his free hand snaked under, grabbing his swollen cock, fingering the cock ring he slipped on earlier that night. Teeth bit down on his earlobe, the blond’s hot breath puffed in his ear as he licked away the pain.

“I never knew you had a side like this,” Yonekuni panted out, groaning when he felt Shirou tighten around him. He could hear the sounds of begging him to take it off and give him some sort of relief. Fingertips leaving the cock ring, sliding up the underside and teasing the head, smearing what little pre-cum that managed to leak out before he gave in and removed the ring. The groan of relief, only a few jerks of his wrist brought the wolf over the edge. Biting down hard on the bare neck before him to muffle the sounds of satisfaction as he filled Shirou’s body with his cum.

Wincing as he pulled out, the whine of disappointment from the heavyweight despite him being exhausted. ”Is there anything else you wanted, Yonekuni?” Shirou smiled at him and he could see the pleasure in dark eyes. The night wasn’t even halfway over and as Yonekuni looked at his love laid before him, telling him he could do anything he wanted. His pulse raced with anticipation of doing more and as he dropped his head on Shirou’s shoulder, he pushed himself against the raised ass. Managing to push inside his lover, he heard the words that he told Shirou weeks before.

“Happy Birthday”


End file.
